One Insane Christmas
by Flippers 3000
Summary: This is set in the Marauders era. This story has pranks, parties, and some flat out wierd parts. I suck at summeries.
1. Intro

This is about the Marauder's 6th year Christmas time. With pranks and partys and some flat out wierd times. I stink at summeries.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you have noticed in the books, if I did I would be a multi-mllionare named Joanne Kathleen Rowling** **and would be writing the 7th book right now.**

Hi peoples, yes it is I, Neiklot the Great. This is set in the Marauders era. Don't get made at me for spelling I suck at it. This is just a discrbtion of the people in this story. I made a few people up and places and loads of other stuff. So here it goes:

Marauders:

James Potter - Prongs - raven black hair that never lies flat, medium hieght, dark brown eyes, Chaser for Gryffindor, popular, madly in love with Lily(well duh), tons of girls are after him, funny, hates Snivulles, prankster, nice at times, smart though he dosen't study, great at Transfiguration, pureblood

Sirius Black - Padfoot - shaggy black hair, an inch taller then James, stealy gray eyes, Keeper for Gryffindor( I know, i know. He dosen't play Keeper, but hey it could happen), popular, loads of girls after him, funny, says what hes thinking without thinking it through, prankster, hates Snape, smart but doesn't study, great at DADA, pureblood

Remus Lupin - Moony - sandy bloundish brown hair that some times hangs in his eyes, tallest of all the Marauders, light stealy blue, scars of course, does the commentary for the Qudditch games, everyone knows him but hes not as popular, some girls like him though he doesn't really notice, funny, nice, sweet, smart and he actually studies, great at all subjects, a secret crush you will find out about later, half and half

Peter Pettigrew (I really don't like him for what he did) - Wormtail - blond, short, on the plump side, watery eyes, Gryffindor, very thick, not to bright, horrible at every thing, no girls like him (boo hoo. ha. yeah I'm evil whats your point. jk), pureblood

Epaca(this Lilys gang of friends):

Lily Evans - Ty ( though she hates it ) - red hair that goes down to midback, average hieght, almond shaped emerald green eyes, pretty, popular, Chaser for Gryffindor, nice, smart, great at Charms, funny, hates James's guts, some guys like her, muggle born

Elizabeth Pecan - Nuts - dark brown almost black hair that goes just past her shoulders, tan, very tall but shorter then Remus, dark brown eyes, tomboy, nice, funny, a little bit of prankster, some guys after her, sometimes just one of the guys, she can do anything sports wise, smart, great at Potions (oddly), popular, Beater for Gryffindor, a sleep walker, half and half (her Mum was a witch but she died. Nuts was brought up by her Dad.)

Emma Waun - Resse - (She looks like Katie Laung. She plays Cho Chang in The Goblet of Fire) long black hair, short, big sapphire blue eyes, pretty, petite, addictied to muggle candy, funny, nice, sarcastic, the girliest of the bunch, overly hyper at times, other times just plain energetic, popular, tons of guys like her, Chaser for Gryffindor, smart, pureblood

Margret Zimbabwa - Zine - wavy light brown hair she has steaks of colors in her hair that chang with her emotions, same hieght as Lily, lilac colored eyes, pretty though not in her eyes, very dramatic, loves animals especially dogs, she is great at art, a little on the wierd side, huge fan of Qudditch, Gryffindor ( obviously ), smart, shy, muggleborn

Other peoples:

Alan Richman - curly white blond hair, blue eyes, Hufflepuff, really likes Nuts

Josephine Brookes - really short black hair, Ravenclaw, one of Sirius's girlfriends

Anna Krammer - Remus stalker

Aine Hopkins - Irish Ravenclaw, one of Lily's friends

Sean Buggerstaff - Scottish Hufflepuff

Ely Puddinsgood - crazy 1st year

Eligh Jood - 7th year guy who likes Zine

Matt Resvok - Zine's boyfriend

There are some of the people who will be in my story. I will definatly write more if you like it or not. Muahahaha.

Later

Bye

You can go now

I SAID LEAVE

Thank You

Neiklot


	2. Meetings & Deals

Yo! Okay this at the train station when everyone mets and catches up with friends.

**Lily's POV**

I stode there tapping foot while quickly looking around. The next thing I knew a tall brunette came sprinting towards me.

"Oh my gosh, Ty hey," Elizebeth said as she gave me a huge hug,"it has been two long."

"I know, oh and Elizabeth-," I said getting cut of like I knew I would.

"Don't call me that!" Elli said angerly.

"Well you can't call me Ty." _I love making deals to get what I want. Wait that sounds snobby._

"Fine. Have you seen Candy Girl yet?" Elli said right as Emma came running over. She gave both of us a hug.

"Ohmegawd, lets get on the train, I already got an commpartment." She said quickly bouncing on her toes. She talks so fast. It takes a while to get use to.

"What time did you get here?" I asked.

"Like eight, you know how my parents are." Emma said putting up the last of the luggage._ Oddly, she is really strong compared to her size._

"Lets go find Mag," Nuts said jumping off her seat.

"Hold on," I said waving my wand at the door of the commpartment.

"What was that?" Candy Girl said looking a little afraid of the door.

"Don't worry, it was just a simple spell so that anyone who tries to take this commpartment while we are gone will turn hot pink and they will go and try to make out with...," I said giving a dramatic silence.

"Yes?" they said in union.

"Severes Snape," we all burst into a fit of giggles. We fond Zine making out with none other then her wonderful boyfriend Matt Resvok.

"Oh Miss Mary Margret!" we all said in a sing song voice.

"I don't think your Mum would like to see this," Elli said in a mischievous voice while holding up a camera.

"I'll see you later," giving Matt a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," the three of us said in union blowing him a kiss and running after Mag giggling. While Matt rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so imature," Zine said ploping onto her seat and pulling out the new edtition of Witch Weekly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Queen Mature. But, its just the way we are." Elli said as if it were the meaning of life. Marg rolled up her magazine and hit her in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Elli said rubbing the back of her head.

"Mosquito!" she yelled.

"Now that was imature," Emma said through laughs. A little boy had just walked in.

"Um...hi, can we,er help you?" I asked a little confussed.

"Hi, I'm a first year. I 'm looking for someone. I'm Ely Puddinsgood," Ely said he seemed to have as much energy as Resse when she has just had two blows full of ice cream with lots of chocolate syrup.

"Did you say your name was pudding is good?" Emma asked as he sat in an empty seat swing his legs.

"No thats my name. I looking for Lily Eban or something. I have a note from James Otter. Do you know were I could find her? She has red hair and emerald colored eyes. What color is an emerald any ways? What are emeralds? But he said it was really ergent. Some 3rd years said she was somewhere down here. So do you know her?"

"I'm Lily Evans and you must be talking about James Potter. Its just like him to make someone else do his work while he sits around," I said glaring of into space.

" Well um here," said handing me the note and then running out.

"Look what you did know. You scared him." Marg said picking up her cat Jasper.

"What does the note say?" Resse asked getting out her cat Zander.

I opened the note: "_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you for reading this. I will not be asking you out in this note. _Thank god. _Well I just wanted to tell you and the rest of the lovley Epaca Clan that when were looking for a commpartment Peter all of a sudden came running down the hall. He was bright pink from head to toe. If that wasn't enough he ran right up to Snape and kissed him. It was the funniest and most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I have pictures. Scary I know. _

_Till I see you agian,_

_James Potter_

_& the Marauders _

"I can't belive it worked that had to be funny. I wish I had been there," Emma said picking Zander up off the ground. Were he had jumped when we started laughing.

"Trust me it was so funny." SIrius said as he walked in sitting next to Resse.

"I see you got the letter. I hope Ely didn't bother you to much. It was all we could to get him to leave. How did you guys get him to leave?" Remus asked seating next to Nuts.

"I have the pictures!" Prongs said sprinting in holding a stack of pictures. All with Snape standing there and Wormtail running up and kissing him. We spent three whole minutes laughing.

"Were is the little rat anyway?" I asked.

"Probably off crying somewhere," Sirius said.

"Thats so sad...NOT. He's been acting odd a lot lately, don't you think," Elli said everyone noded in agreement. The trolly came by a little while later.

"You still havn't told me how you got Ely to leave," Remus said sallowing a chocolate frog.

"Lily started talking about James," Emma said popping a Whopper into a mouth.

"Ahhhh, you love me," James said giving her a half hug.

"I was talking about how much I hate you!" She barked back.

"Ouch! Lily that hurt that hurt deep," he said puting his hand on his chest as if he where mortally offended.

"Will you two just be friends at least. I mean Lily, you can't go an hour with out biting of his head and James, you can't go a day with out asking her out. So lets all just be friends. Lily no hating James and James no asking Lily out until you think she might actually say yes!" Remus said louder then they had ever heared him yell.

"And that will be a long, long time. Maybe even never," Lily said pulling out a book. The rest of the train ride was silent only the faint pure of Jasper and Zander and the soft hooting of Isis Lily's owl.

There you go Chapter number 2 Meetings and Deals

Please review. If you don't I might sniff I might cry

Until Next Time,

Neiklot salute


	3. Study Groups & Movies

Wuzzup my peeps! Thanks a billion to those who reviewed:

SerenityRose016-Yah I love qudditich. in that cave there should be man eatting worms. Just for fun. hahahahaha

Rika-I'm sorry but all ready planned someone for him. ;(

BaybeStrawberry-Yah I have to keep going back so i can remeber whos who.lol

You guys rock.

Its October 25 one week till Halloween. Where we find the Marauders and Epaca at the end of Potions.

"Nuts! Hold up," Padfoot said running after her.

"Guys will be at lunch in a minute," she said as ahe walked off with Sirius.

"So what's so ergent that we ave to miss lunch,"she said.

"I need help,"Sirius soid quikly.

"Well of coures. Look at you, you can't put one sentence together!" she said sarcasticly.

"No I mean in Potions. I need help in Potion," Sirius said noticing what had just said a minute ago.

"Nooooo, I never would have tought the great Sirius Black would be bad at Potions," she said laughing.

"Could you just help me with homework and stuff?" he begged.

"Sure. Why not," she said throwing her arms in the air.

"Thanks a million!"he said excitedly and gave her a kiss on the cheek right before he ran off.

She walked up the stairs lauehing.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked as Elli sat down.

"Did Padfoot do something stupid?" James asked.

"Oh what did he do?" Resse asked.

"He just needs help-" Elli said getting cut off.

"Well of course he needs help," Remus put in.

"I know thats what I said. Bt, no its Potions he needs help in Potions," she said as she scarft down some potatoes.

Later in the library were Sirius and Elli are working

"So then you put in fake vampire teeth you got that?" Elli said as Sirius copied what she was saying.

Sirius:Elli?

N: Yeah?

S: I was just wondering if you-

Right then none other then the one and only Ely Puddinsgood came charging at them.

E: Guys, guys guess what I just found out.

S&N: What?

E: No you have to guess... okay I'll tell you. Next week on Halloween there going to show a scary movie in the Great Hall.

Sirius and Nuts gave each other mischevous looks.(Somethings up!)

S: Thank you Nigel that will be all.

E: My name's Ely not Nigel. But I can see how you got them confussed. But, my name is shorter.

N: Just go.

E: Well bye.

October 29

Sirius and Elli had been planning a prank all week.

Lily: James I know you know what there planning.

James: Trust me they wouldn't tell me.

L: James whatever-your-middle-name-is Potter tell me NOW.

J: Lily I don't know. They wouldn't tell me they knew you would come straight to me.

L: Fine!

And she stormed out of the room

October 31

Everyone filed into the Great Hall at midnight

Lily:Where are Sirius and Nuts?

Resse: The movie starts soon lets get seats.

In the middle of the movie _Scream_ a giant black firure came up in front of the screen and a light was shown on it. It was Scream. Everyone went screaming except for Emma who was cling to Moony for dear life, Moony who couldn't leave with Emma stuck to him, Lily who knew a prank was coming and wasn't scared by it, James who was congratulating Nuts and Sirius for there wonderful work, Alan Richman who was staring at Elli, and Anna Krammer who had droped a dead faint.

"You six with me!" McGonnagal ordered.

"Who did this?" she barked when they got to her office. Sirius and Elli stepped up."I'm surprised that you, Elizabeth, would take part in this,"

"Three detentions. Good Night!" as they left.

There's chapter three.

A big hug if you review a bigger hug if you can tell who likes Lupin besides Anna Krammer (Remus Stalker)

love you guys :) :) :)


	4. Letters

I am so so so so so so so sorry I havn't posted sonner.

I've been grounded and stuff.

No school today so par-_tay. _

Okay love you for reviewing:

rika

SerenityRose016

Princess-of-Clubs

Here is a list of how to tell everyones nicknames:

Lily-Lils, Lillers, Lily Flower, Tiger Lily, Ty

Emma-Em, aything related to candy

Elizabeth-Nuts,Elli, El

Margret-Zine, Marg, Margie

Hope this clears things up a bit

Crap to spelling. Sorry the 3rd chapter sucked.

Ellis' POV

Dear Elli,

It is coming to that time of year again, Holiday Break. So your father and I have decided to let you bring six people instead of the normal three. I will leave on a trip for the Ministry on Wendsday. Your father and Josh will be heading for Norway on Thursday. I hope to get a letter from you soon. Please tell us how many beds will be needed. Have a happy reat of the term and we all hope to see you soon.

With love,

Jen Walchester

_Oh right, like Josh and Dad want to see me. They could care less. _I was quickly taken away from her thoughts by an oh to farmilliar voice.

"Well hello El it's lovely to see you," the idiotic Alan Richman said as he ploped down in the chair next to me.

"Not so much you," I said rereading my letter. I could hear the Mauraders who were seating across from me trying to hold back there laughter.

"So who is the note from?" Alan asked taking the note from me.

"Give it back you idiot." I demanded as I struggled to get it back from him. _Oh crap. _

"So who are you bringing with you?" Alan asked as he handed me back my letter and I stuffed it in my bag.

"Amazingly, it's none of your business," I said coldly. "But must know," I said thinking quickly," I'm inviting the rest of Epaca...and..er- the Maurader's!" I practicly yelled. _What the crap. What in the world possesed me to say that._

"What?" Alan said turning to them. He sounded almost as surprised as I was. The Mauraders were staring at me.' Just go with it' I mouthed hoping they would notice."Is this true?"

"Er.. um-of course we're spending the Winter Holidays at Elli's house," James saind a little confusded.

"Amartment," I corrected.

"Right were going of to um, Spain?" Sirius asked.

"Ireland," I corrected agian. _There not very good at this are they?_

"Well what about Peter?" Alan asked. _I haven't got that far. Guys help me, please!_

"Yeah what about me?" Peter asked. _He's really not helping._

"Your going to your Grans' _remember_?" Sirius said giving Peter a good kick in the shin from the little squeal he made.

"Yeah whatever, see you around El," Alan said getting up.

"Not if I can help it," I said a little to loudly.

Later that day by the lake

"So there coming with us Ireland?" Reese asked glancing over to were the Mauraders were goofing around. Well mainly James and Sirius. Remus was reading, what a huge surprise, and Peter was...well, being Peter. _What does Peter do?_

"Well, yeah, we might as well. It might even fun haveing them along. Did I just say that?" Lily said extremly shocked. The rest of us burst out laughing.

"Oh, hey guys," an Irish accent came," I was just talking with Sean were about the last Qudditch game. You guys were great. I mean 220 to zip." Aine Hopkins said as she and Sean Buggerstaff walked over.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Sean in his charming Scottish accent.

"Well you have to say that Sirius is great as Keeper and so were you guys," she said polietly.

"Yeah watever," Sean grumbled.

"He still a little pissed over the loss," Aine said giving Sean a playful shove,"well nice seeing you guys. Might see you around. Oh, come on Sean."

"Did you guys notice we didn't say a thing to them," Resse said tossing M&Ms in the air and catching them in her mouth.

"They make such a cute couple," Zine said flipping through her new copy of_ Witch Weekly. She seems to always have that with her._

"Yeah I guess so," Lily said going back to her book. The rest of that lovely Saturday was pretty much like that.

Wendsday, in the library, were Nuts is helping Padfoot with Potions

"So then you put in pig guts," I said pointing to that certain instruction. When a girl walked over and she looked pretty pissed.

"Sirius what are you doing?" she asked with here hands on her hips.

"Oh hey Josephine, just some help in Potions," Sirius said.

"Yeah well why haven't you talked to me all year?" she asked. _Oh I remember her she was Sirius's old girlfriend._

"Well we broke at the end of last year. Right?" Sirius asked obviously nervous.

"Oh yeah?" she said,"well there's one thing left then." Then she punched him right in the eye. _God that had to have hurt._ She smiled sweetly and walked off.

"Man, that hurt! We'll I better get some ice on this before it swells. I'll see you at dinner I guess," Padfoot said putting his things into his bag.

Yeah," I said doing the same.

There you guyses go I hope this is a little better.


	5. Sorry and New One

**A/N:**

Dudes, guys, chicas,and its. I'm sorry to say that I'm going to discontinue this story. But, I will be using some of my ideas and material from this story. It will be another Lily/James story. It should be up soon. Just go up to the 'search' button and type in Mr. FuzzUms the Sumo. Or u can just put me under your favorites.

Here is a summary of how it will probably go:

In this story Lily ain't the normal nice and queit girl she use to be. What happens when one summer when she heads home and thinks she's gotten away from everything. Hogwarts, Mauraders, and(especially) James Potter. But wht happens when Sirius' new apartment in London is just across the hall.

So there you go I hope you will take a little while to read it when it comes out.

Love and cookies to everyone who reviewed this story.


End file.
